lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures: Lost "Qubo" Episodes
In 2002, a VeggieTales spinoff called LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures was released, the first episode was "LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows". Three other episodes, "Leggo My Ego", "The Yodelnapper", and the final, "The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly" were also released. In 2006. NBC aired the four episodes on it's Qubo block. It aired with 3-2-1 Penguins!, calling it "3-2-1 Penguins and LarryBoy Stories". None of the Qubo versions of these episodes surfaced the internet, and it is unknown if Qubo edited these episodes or not. However, it is possible that no one recorded these Qubo episodes because of Qubo's schedule: 3-2-1 Penguins! will have one episode air for the next three weeks (Week 1 was episode 1, week 2 was episode 2, and week 3 was episode 3). LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures would air on the fourth week for the next three weeks (Week 4 was episode 1, week 5 was episode 2, and week 6 was episode 3). 3-2-1 Penguins! return for maybe an episode or two (depending on the schedule, week 7 would be episode 4. And possibly, week 8 would be episode 5). LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures would return on week 9 for it's 4th last episode since the cartoon series had only four episodes. 3-2-1 Penguins! will air again on week 10 for 6. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple would air 2 parts (Week 11 was part 1, and week 12 would be part 2). On Week 13, Qubo would start the cycle again. And it is possible that no one recorded them because LarryBoy became rare to see when 3-2-1 Penguins began airing new episodes in 2007. This show also aired on the Ion and Telemundo blocks, as well as the standalone TV channel. Episodes That Aired on Qubo * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows * Leggo My Ego! * The Yodelnapper! * The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (BOTH PARTS LOST) Updates * 6/7/17: The only discovery of this Qubo version is a snapshot of it (Snapshot above) from someone's review of Angry Eyebrows. The review was from 2013, however. * 6/17/17: It is discovered that Bad Apple had the Cartoon Adventures intro and also used an ending screen, it had a purple background with LarryBoy on it and it said "Stay tuned next week for more!" * 7/5/17: The uploader of the Qubo is A Party song has been asked where he/she got it from. He/she was also asked if he/she had any of the episodes. No response yet. * 7/8/17: He/she responded. It was from Vimeo. It is possible that he/she didn't have the episodes. * 8/2/17: Another discovery of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. It had Rock On, LarryBoy and the 3-2-1 Penguins song, Fair and Square. Although, this information came from another wiki, called Big Idea Wiki. * 9/5/17: VeggieTalesVHS uploaded the "theme song" audio to YouTube! It turns the episodes had the 3-2-1 Penguins and LarryBoy Stories theme song, and not the Cartoon Adventures intro. He is also looking for them too. Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost VeggieTales Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost NBC Category:Lost Qubo Category:Lost Ion Television Category:Lost Specials Category:Rare animation